El teléfono!
by Bara-san
Summary: Todos sabemos lo molesto que puede ser que el teléfono este suene, y suene y suene e incluso los jóvenes ninjas tendrán que aguantarlo, pero al menos... aquí le demostrarán todo su aprecio


EL TELEFONO CARPINTERO

Una hermosa tarde, nuestros ninjas de Konoha se encontraban, extrañamente, de un muy buen humor...¿razón?, el no tener ni misiones, ni entrenamiento ni nada que no fuese relajación durante dos días...se sentían en la gloria.

-ah!!, Van a ser los mejores dos días-tebayo!! n.n

-Ni que lo digas Naruto, ya nos hacía falta

-Pero Shikamaru, tú siempre estas echando la modorra ¬¬, yo por otro lado si me merezco el descanso- decía un Neji muy orgulloso de si mismo

-Estoy de acuerdo con él...-mencionó Sasuke- somos los únicos que realmente merecemos un descanso

-Olvídenlo ya ...a propósito, ¿qué planean hacer?

-Hmp, nada, me voy a quedar a ver la tele todo el día...y a comer ramen!! u

-Tenias que ser dobe, usuratonkachi...yo me voy a dar un tiempo de relajación

-Es buena idea Sasuke, solo cosas tranquilas –le apoyó Neji

-Suena bien...nada problemático u

Y así empezó el tranquilo día de nuestros cuatro amigos...pero...

--casa de neji--

-ah, nada mejor como un baño caliente para quitar la tensión /

RIN...RIN...RIN (es la onomatopeya del teléfono XD)

-ah?...¬¬

--casa de Sasuke--

-Bueno, dije que no haría nada, pero tal vez lo mejor será repasar algunos jutsus, ahora que tengo tiempo...veamos, el primero es...

RIN...RIN...RIN

-¬¬ ¿quién demonios podrá estar molestando?

--casa de Shikamaru--

-Mendokusai, mejor acabo estos documentos hoy...así tendré todo el resto libre y sin cosas problemáticas...

RIN...RIN...RIN

-Mendokusai

--casa de Naruto--

-Ramen!!, si...Ramen!! ...

RIN...RIN...RIN

-ah?, ¿quién será? –se acerca al teléfono y lo contesta- ¿bueno?...no...aquí no vive, tiene el numero equivocado...no hay problema nn –cuelga el teléfono y se regresa a la mesa para seguir con lo suyo- bueno ahora si nn, itadakima...

RIN...RIN...RIN

-ah??...-contesta una vez más el teléfono- ¿diga?...ah?...no...no aquí no es...descuide- lo cuelga y regresa al la mesa cuando...

RIN...RIN...RIN...

-Ò.Ó

Ese teléfono parece carpintero

Porque hace RIN!

Porque hace RIN!

--casa de Sasuke--

RIN...RIN...RIN

-Me lleva...-contesta el teléfono- ¿si?...no...no es aquí, se tiene el numero equivocado ...-lo cuelga- grrr.!!

Ese teléfono de plano no lo quiero

Porque hace RIN!

Porque hace RIN!

RIN...RIN...RIN

-ÒwÓ!!

Y cuando estamos estudiando...

--casa de Shikamaru--

-Ya le dije que este no es el registro civil!!, Mendokusai!!

...cuando estamos trabajando...

RIN...RIN...RIN

- T.T

--casa de Neji--

RIN...RIN...RIN

-Me lleva!!...¿bueno?, no, no quiero abrir una cuenta en el banco - esta tan molesto que cuelga de golpe

...cuando más tranquilos estamos

hace RIN!

-¡¡Y COMO SIGA MOLESTANDO CUANDO YO ME ESTOY BAÑANDO, YO LO VOY A CONVERTIR EN ASERRÍN!! Ò.Ó

--casa de Naruto--

RIN...RIN...RIN

-¿Bueno?...¿agencia de bienes raíces?...no, no e interesa comprar terrenos -.-, ya tengo bastante tierras...no, en la aldea de la hierba no...¿en dónde?, ¡¡pues debajo de las uñas!! Jajaja

-¡¡NARUTO!!- se escucha gritar a Tsunade (debe tener un súper oído jeje)

-Es que molestan mucho-tebayo!! T.T

--

Pobres, pero bueno, esperemos que para su segundo día si puedan tener toda la tranquilidad que ellos esperan jeje U

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

--casa de Shikamaru--

- uzzzz

RIN...RIN...RIN...

-O.O...mendokusai!!

En la mañana cuando estoy más despeinado

Siempre hace RIN!

Siempre hace RIN!

Al fin despierto y o contesto yo enojado

Y digo...

-GRRRR!!

--casa de Neji--

-Itadakimasu! ...

RIN...RIN...RIN

-O.O –el pobre ya bien molesto por la telefoneada del día anterior coge de mala gana el teléfono y pone voz de pocos amigos- ¿QUÉ?! Ò.Ó

Y cuándo estamos almorzando,...

--casa de Sasuke--

-Hmp, definitivamente me veo mucho más guapo sin el bigote ¬u¬ -señoritas imagínense por favor al chico mientras se rasura jaja

RIN...RIN...RIN

-Coño!!

...nos estamos afeitando

el maldito teléfono hace RIN!...

-¡¡Y CÓMO SIGA MOLESTANDO CUANDO YO ESTOY DESCANZANDO, YO LO VOY A CONVERTIR EN ASERRÍN!!

--casa de Naruto--

-¿Bueno? Habla Naruto u...O.O...aquí no vive Churrumina Gonzáles, tiene el número equivocado ¬¬

--casa de Shikamaru--

-No!...mendokusai, aquí no es la panadería!!, como molestan!!

--casa de Neji--

-¡¡Qué bien, mi programa favorito!! ...¡¡genial y es la parte que más me gusta!!

RIN...RIN...RIN

-Nooo!!, ¡¡por qué a mi, señor?!

Ese teléfono parece carpintero

Porque hace RIN!

Porque hace RIN!

Ese teléfono de plano no lo quiero

Porque hace RIN!

Porque hace RIN!

Ya parece que lo huele

Si me pongo a ver la tele

En lo más interesante hace RIN!!

--¡¡SIMULTANEAMENTE!! XD--

-¡¡YA DE PLANO NO LO QUIERO, Y AUNQUE NO SOY CARPINTERO YO LO VOY A CONVERTIR EN ASERRÍN!! TT

Aserrín!

Aserrín!

Yo lo voy a convertir en aserrín!!

Aserrín!

Aserrín!

Yo lo voy a convertir en aserrín!!

--

-No puedo creer que no pudimos disfrutar de nuestro descanso!!-gritaba Sasuke todo alterado

-Yo mandé a desconectar ese maldito teléfono!!

-Igual que Neji, era muy problemático

-Bueno, ya olvídenlo, ahora hay que hacer la misión nos dejó la vieja Tsunade

-A mi me dijo que era de escritorio, ¿qué será?

-No lo se Sasuke, pero mejor que no sea problemático

-Miren, salón 4, aquí es

Todos se detuvieron ante la puerta que Neji les mostró, estaban listos para terminar con esto lo más pronto posible...pero al abrirla...

-O.O

-OoO

-XoX

-Mendokusai!!

RIN...RIN...RIN...RIN...RIN!!


End file.
